


兔儿乖乖

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 圆勋
Kudos: 9





	兔儿乖乖

李知勋终于确信，全圆佑是真的不会养兔子。

几天前醒来之后发现自己居然变成了兔子，无缘无故多出来一对雪白的长耳朵和一个小巧的圆球尾巴，原本这就已经足够令人烦心的了，偏偏身边的人也不是什么安生的主，还没等他解释，全圆佑见了他就跟饿了几天的猫瞧见罐头似的猛地扑过来，还以为李知勋给他玩什么情趣呢，笑眯眯地摸了他的兔耳朵好几下，又夸又亲地说李知勋今天怎么突然开窍了。

“你、你给我等等……”他想兔子未免也太过敏感，不过是被人摸了几下耳朵，怎么就隐隐约约来了感觉。“全圆佑你近视就给我戴上眼镜！这是真的耳朵！”他好不容易手脚并用才把全圆佑推至安全距离，两只白嫩的脚还抵在全圆佑的小腹上，却被对方好笑地握住脚踝又拉近了一点。

“好了好了不闹你了，那你总得让我看看吧。”全圆佑脸上终于露出了认真的神情，朝李知勋点点头，示意他再过来点，让他看看怎么回事。

起床后发现自己变成兔子的慌张和恐惧终于在这个时刻被释放出来，李知勋撇下嘴，终于乖乖听话但又磨蹭地到了全圆佑的怀里，整个人很是沮丧的样子，甚至连原本伸直耳朵都无精打采地垂下来。“怎么办。”

全圆佑轻轻拨开李知勋的发丝，确确实实看见他的耳朵从头顶冒出来，捏了捏屁股也找到了那个小圆球尾巴，李知勋更是被他摁得浑身一抖，满脸通红地要从他腿上下去，却被对方紧紧抱在怀里，下巴抵着他的肩膀，说话又轻又温柔的，像是在哄一个孩子，“怎么办，还能怎么办呢，”他亲了亲他的脖子，“那在还没找到方法恢复之前，李知勋，只好委屈你当我一个人的小兔子了。”

李知勋被他说得面红耳赤，一时也找不出什么话语反驳或者回答。

但生活还是要继续，无论你是不是醒来之后发现自己多出了兔耳朵和兔尾巴。幸好李知勋的职业是并不需要常常出门的作家，他本人也不拖拉，几乎从不拖稿，这样一来连编辑也不会上门催促，每天见面最多的除了全圆佑，大概就是送外卖的小哥了。

送外卖的小哥他倒是不怕，顶多戴上帽子去拿或者直接让人放到门口就好，但是面对知根知底的全圆佑，即使不用隐藏耳朵和尾巴，他也总是在对方的注视下莫名变得心虚，手脚也不知道怎么放，只得很难为情地为自己开脱，“你不要这样看着我，我也不想顶着一对兔耳朵这样啊。”

“我不是那个意思。”

李知勋当然知道全圆佑不是那个意思，那当下这个时候他还能说什么呢。如果仅仅只是这样，李知勋说不定还能坚持下去，偏偏全圆佑对他就像对待猫咪一样，时不时就要把他抓过来顺毛。什么顺毛，就是抱着他一下一下顺他的背罢了。“这样会舒服吗？兔子会喜欢这样吗？”每次他都要问，什么都要征求他的意见，观察他的反应，看他确实除了害羞和尴尬之外没有任何不适，更是变本加厉地加多了次数，每每都心情大好地抱着他。

不能说是不喜欢，但也绝不是喜欢。李知勋被有一次终于被摸得忍不住喘息，面色潮红地撞进全圆佑怀里，脸蛋埋到他胸前，发出微弱的呻吟，全圆佑伸手往下一摸才发现李知勋硬了，甚至性器都开始流水，把短裤沾湿了一小块。

他没有穿内裤，勃起的性器将短裤撑出一块凸起的形状，一旦把短裤拉下来那根深色的性器便迫不及待地弹出来，精神奕奕的样子无不显示着李知勋现在有多动情。

他勉强坐直身子去够全圆佑的嘴唇，从喉咙里发出嗯嗯的声音，全圆佑低头，如李知勋所愿的吻上了他。先是很轻很柔地含着他的唇瓣，过了没多久就变了个花样，嘴唇碰到一起嘬得啧啧作响。

全圆佑的手又沿着衣服下摆滑进去，才刚摸到李知勋的乳头揉了几下，就见李知勋被摸得眼圈发红险些要掉泪，无暇顾及的性器前端也冒出更多的前列腺液，自己在空中晃晃悠悠，一副很需要抚慰的模样。

于是全圆佑伸手握住了柱身，上下套弄了几下，便感受到性器又在他手里硬了几分，他笑着又亲了李知勋几下，故意说话惹他，“怎么抖得这么厉害？这就要射了？”

“兔子、兔子本来就很敏感啊……”李知勋的手紧紧揪住了全圆佑身上的衣服，脚趾也蜷缩起来，分明已经蓄势待发，只差临门一脚，全圆佑也没打招呼就开始加速，灵活的手指还去逗弄他的铃口和时不时滑过他的会阴，让李知勋最终在一声叹息中射了出来。

全圆佑长手一伸摸到被随手扔到柜子以备不时之需的润滑，却没能摸到套子，正想着要不要再摸摸别的柜子，李知勋就又缠了上来，明明还处在高潮的余韵还没反应过来，两只手已经自动地搂住他的脖子，小屁股也在他裤裆处磨来磨去，软着嗓音叫他圆佑。

算了算了，反正是跟自己老婆做爱嘛，偶尔一次不带套也是可以的。

全圆佑也不知道怎么回事，一回家又看见李知勋坐在沙发上红了眼睛，眨了几下之后更是真的掉下几颗豆大的泪珠。

不知道从哪天开始李知勋的情绪变得十分的起伏，人也变得更加敏感，晚上睡觉也更爱撒娇了，非得让全圆佑抱着才肯睡觉，一天天的倒是磨人得很。

“怎么了怎么了我看看怎么又哭了。”他心疼地把人好好搂在怀里，下意识又因为安慰哭泣的小兔子而摸着他的背顺毛，明明是要安慰人的，反倒又把人摸得哭得更厉害了，“好了好了我错了我不摸你了行不行？”

那自然是不行的，李知勋现在不仅身子敏感，心理上也敏感，听见全圆佑这么说又嚷着说不行，起码也得抱着他，都是他的错。

全圆佑没有办法，只能依着人儿来。他那双兔耳朵还在他眼前抖抖抖，“嗯……知勋，虽然这个想法很荒谬，但是你有没有想过，你可能是怀孕了？”

“但是……但是我不是公兔子吗？”他吸了吸鼻子，终于找出了一些头绪，难怪他最近这么不对劲，这么爱撒娇，这么爱哭，还总是有的没的胸涨。

想到这里，他感觉自己脸上开始发热，这不不想还好，一想他觉得自己的胸又在发涨，好像有什么东西在里面，如果有人可以摸一摸他，最好能吸一吸就更好了……打住！他甩甩头，试图让自己清醒一点，不要再胡思乱想。

全圆佑还不知道他心里在想什么，只以为他还不能接受这件事情，只好小心翼翼地说出他的推论，“我查了一下，兔子是会假孕的，特别是……特别是如果老是被摸背的话。”

话音刚落，全圆佑立刻就得到了来自李知勋的一记瞪眼，虽然眼睛红红还带着泪毫无杀伤力，甚至还有几分勾人，但当下也确实是他的问题，这会儿也不好意思把李知勋的情绪给带偏，只得好声好气地哄，但越哄却越见那人红了脸。“怎么了？”

全圆佑本意只是担心李知勋又出了什么问题，没曾想李知勋憋着不愿意说，一来二去的还不小心碰到了他的尾巴，险些把敏感的小兔子搞得弹起来，最后思来想去只好悄悄凑到全圆佑耳边，连说这句话都不敢大声。“胸涨了。”

只是未免也太小声，小到连全圆佑都听不见，“什么？”

李知勋顿时无名火起，也不知道全圆佑是不是在唬他，干脆生气地直嚷嚷，“我说我可能涨奶了！妈的全圆佑你非得找打是不是！”

“我看看，让我看看。”全圆佑被吼了也丝毫不生气，掀起他衣服的时候义正言辞得像是要看什么很值得看的东西。他看到了李知勋稍稍隆起的胸部，他记得李知勋以前的乳头并没有现在这般粉色，而且好像也变大了一点。

“好、好了吗？”李知勋又变回那个被情绪支配的小兔子，交叉的两只手抓着自己的衣服下摆往上拉，这样的动作不免会挡住他的视线，长时间的安静让他心慌，但刚开口问了一句没几秒，胸前的乳头便被双双捏住，好好地捏了好几下，最后更是被人张嘴含住了一边的，李知勋一个没忍住，往后一仰头就发出了一声呻吟。

“圆佑……”他轻轻地喊了全圆佑一声，反倒得到了更加刺激的对待，温热的舌头卷住他明显胀大的乳头吮吸，一下一下亲得作响。即便是用手的一边，也被对方用力地揉捏。他爽得身子瘫软，张大嘴喘气，还隐约感觉到有什么东西正准备要出来。“圆佑，等一下……等等！你不要……嗯！”

只见李知勋突然一个激灵，全圆佑的嘴里便突然涌进了一道液体，带着些许腥味，再扭头去见另一边捏着乳头玩弄的手，此时也被粘上了白色的液体。

“知勋有奶水了，是兔妈妈了。”全圆佑故意将吞咽声放大，嘴巴离开这边乳头的时候还不忘伸舌头舔干净，随后又张嘴含住了另一边的乳头。“这边的也不要浪费啊。”

“闭嘴！你闭嘴！不许说！”李知勋一下子被自己居然涨奶而且还喷到全圆佑嘴里这个事实冲击得脑袋发昏，眼泪又要下来，“都是因为你！”

“嗯嗯嗯对，”全圆佑干脆把李知勋扒光，“都是因为我知勋才变成兔妈妈的。”

李知勋又是蹬腿又是大吼，想要控诉想要抗议，却又统统被全圆佑状似无意地接下来，像是一拳打进棉花般无力，“不是兔妈妈，我只是假孕！”

全圆佑点点头像是在赞同他的观点，但转眼又伸手捏到他的乳头，细细地捏着玩弄，前端又冒出一丝丝的白色液体，“虽然是假孕，但是知勋产奶了，所以没有兔宝宝真的好可惜哦。”他的指尖在乳头上点来点去地把玩，“那就只能我来把它喝光了，喝光了知勋就不涨了，好不好？”他像是怕李知勋又要生气，又很温柔地重复了一遍，“好不好？”

而事实上不仅是上面有了反应，李知勋的性器也早就有了反应，甚至在刚才喷奶的时候就已经射了一次，这会儿全圆佑得到允许在他胸前吮吸的工夫手上还不忘帮他手淫，摸着摸着就不知道什么时候摸到了他的身后，支起他的大腿，让他撑起来一些不要压到尾巴，手指带着同样不知道什么时候摸出来的润滑一根根放进李知勋的后穴，然后把他抱起来。

“不要骑乘……你太大了……好深……”李知勋嘴上虽然拒绝，但当全圆佑的性器抵到入口的时候他还是忍不住放松了自己，以便对方能够更加顺利地进入。

全圆佑就这样托着李知勋的屁股，让他一点一点地坐进去直至到了底也找到他的敏感点惹得他一阵阵颤抖，同样也是这样托着他的屁股，把他抛起来又坐下去，让他爽得嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，操得他直流口水。

“不要了真的不要了……”

顺带着变成兔子还带着兔子的体质，李知勋的高潮与射精来得比以前还要快，明明以前还能抵得住的，现在却已经干性高潮了三次，哭得直咳嗽，连哭嗝都被跑了出来，全圆佑却还是嫌没做够，亲着哄着说真的是最后一次。

那当然，这也不会真的是最后一次的。

纵欲的结果就是浑身酸痛和一起床脑中就浮现想打爆对方的念头，李知勋思来想去还是不要轻举妄动，只好叹口气打算自食其力爬起来，没想到却不小心一个手肘撞到了全圆佑脸上，成功地把人吵醒了。

他妈的，白想了这么久了。

“知勋？”全圆佑刚醒来还有些迷糊，眼睛都没完全睁开就喊着李知勋的名字，长手一揽就把人抱到怀里蹭蹭，没过一会儿突然像是发现了什么似的猛地瞪大了眼睛。“知勋！你的兔耳朵不见了！”

“啊？”李知勋都还没来得及反应过来呢，他的屁股就又被摸了好几下。

“尾巴也没有了！”

李知勋终于没忍住，憋着的这道气还是没办法继续憋下去。

“全圆佑你给我等着！”

BONUS

“他妈的我都说了不要做了怎么还做了这么久啊全圆佑你还是人吗等我休息好了我肯定不会放过你的！”

“嗯嗯嗯哦哦哦还说呢，饿了吗？”

“……他妈的真的好饿哦。”


End file.
